The disclosure relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically to pixel cell sensor that can be operated in multiple measurement modes.
A typical image sensor includes a photodiode to sense incident light by converting photons into charges (e.g., electrons or holes). The image sensor further includes a capacitor (e.g., a floating drain node of a transistor) to collect the charges generated by the photodiode during an exposure period. The collected charges can develop a voltage at the capacitor. An image of a scene can be derived from the voltages developed at the capacitors of an array of image sensors.